


Choices

by darkladyvamp



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkladyvamp/pseuds/darkladyvamp
Summary: The time in between





	Choices

Shepard sat in the warm sand with her chin resting on her drawn up knees. The waves barely tickled her toes as they washed up, the movement entrancing her. She had lost track of how long she sat there with the soft breeze blowing through her hair and the sun warming her skin when someone sat beside her.

She didn’t have to take her eyes from the sight of the sea before her to know who settled into the sand at her side. “Hello, Thane”

“Siha,” he acknowledged, but didn’t say anything more. She was sure he was allowing her this quiet moment.

Shepard turned her head to look at the Drell sitting next to her, laying her cheek on her knees. “I suppose this means I’m dead?”

“Perhaps,” he answered, his eyes darting over her. “Or perhaps you are being offered a choice.”

She raised an eyebrow and turned to look out over the vast ocean before her. “What choice is that?”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Thane raise a hand as if to stroke her hair, but he withdrew at the last second. “To stay, or to go.”

She let out a laugh, slightly tinged with bitterness. “When have any of my choices ever been that easy?”

The low sound of Thane’s subvocals washed over her and she sighed softly. She could stay here with him, she knew that was an option. Why else would he be here with her? But her second option, to go….what would she be going to? A universe where she destroyed all synthetic life? The geth? EDI? Did the Normandy make it out? Did Kaidan?

“Our time in between is limited Siha. I promised I would not tell you any details to keep from swaying your decision but your body is very damaged.”

Shepard turned to look at him and he leaned closer to her. “Yet, Kaidan survives.”

She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. If she returned, Thane would know it was for Kaidan. How could she?

“Siha, this is your choice. Not mine. I’ll be here whenever you come across the sea, be it now or in one hundred years.”

“You wouldn’t think less of me for loving someone else?”

Thane pressed his forehead to hers, breaking yet another rule, she was sure. “Do you think less of me that I loved you after Irikah?” 

She shook her head and pressed closer to him.

“If you’ll wait for me, I think I’d better go back and clean up my mess.”

Thane chuckled and kissed her. She lost herself in him and it felt like the world was spinning.

And then her entire body hurt. Even her hair hurt. And she took a gasping breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on tumblr at batdarkladyvampir.tumblr.com


End file.
